Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray
Gundam SEED Destiny Astray (機動戦士ガンダムＳＥＥＤ ＤＥＳＴＩＮＹ ＡＳＴＲＡＹ, Kidō Senshi Gundam Seed Destiny Astray) is a collection of gaiden (side-stories) set in the Cosmic Era of Gundam SEED Destiny. It is released as a manga in Gundam Ace and a photo novel in Dengeki Hobby. The series started in November 2004. It is followed up by Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ ASTRAY. Overview DESTINY ASTRAY focuses on war photo-journalist Jess Rabble and his ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame. The Astray Out Frame was built by Lowe using the incomplete frame of a ZAFT mobile suit (believed to be a ZGMF-X12A unit), and later given to Jess. Jess is often accompanied by Kaite Madigan, a mercenary and former ZAFT mobile suit pilot who serves as his bodyguard, and owns several customized mobile suits of his own. Both are currently employees of a mysterious industrialist named Matias, who claims to have "no grasp of history" and therefore wishes for Jess to record history as it unfolds. Lowe is effectively removed from the story in the first chapter of DESTINY ASTRAY, when he begins a long journey to Mars, but returns in later chapters that are set two years later. Many other Astray characters, including Gai, Canard, and Rondo Mina, also continue to appear in supporting roles. Story South American War of Independence The first six chapters (called Scoops) concentrate on the South American War of Independence which takes place shortly after the Bloody Valentine War. During this time Jess documents the activities of Edward Harrelson alias "Ed the Ripper", who fights against the Earth Alliance for the freedom of the continent. Ed has to fight several former comrades like Rena Imelia or Jane Houston. However in the last battle against Rena, Ed is critically wounded and shortly after the war ends. The last 'filler' chapter that isn't considered part of the plot, Scoop 7, deals with a meeting between young Setona Winters and Jess and Kaite. Presentation of new weapons Beginning with Scoop 8 the story moves two years in the future to the events of Gundam SEED Destiny. In this chapters Jess goes to PLANT where he visits a presentation of the new Gundam-type mobile suits developed by ZAFT. However they soon encounter problems when during the test flights a spy appears. Battles at GENESIS Alpha Afterwards the story moves to the time of the Junius Seven colony drop, where an alliance of the Junk Guild, the Serpent Tail and Rondo Mina Sahaku tries to use GENESIS Alpha to push the remains of Junius Seven away from Earth. However they are stopped by Ash Grey, who now works for the EA and pilots the ZGMF-X12A Testament. During this time Lowe returns from Mars and Jess and Kaite are able to defeat Ash who then commits suicide. Characters Civilians *Jess Rabble Junk Guild *Liam Garfield *Lowe Guele *The Professor *Prayer Reverie *Yoon Sefan *Kisato Yamabuki Serpent Tail *Kazahana Adja *Loretta Adja *Gai Murakumo *Reed Wheeler List of Mechanics Civilians Mobile Weapons *GAT-01A1 Dagger *GAT-333 Raider Full Spec *GAT-X133 Sword Calamity *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame Mars Jacket *MWF-JG71 Raysta *YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Kaite Madigan Custom *ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type *ZGMF-1017M2 GINN High Maneuver Type II *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame G-Flight *GMF-X12+AQM/E-X01 Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12+AQM/E-X03 Launcher Gundam Astray Out Frame *ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D Gundam Astray Out Frame D G-Flight *ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X01 Aile Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X02 Sword Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D+AQM/E-X05 Divine Gundam Astray Out Frame D *ZGMF-X12D/β Sword Gundam Astray Out Frame D Vehicles and Support Units *Agamemnon-class *FX-550 Skygrasper *FX-550 Sky Grasper G-Flight *Nazca-class Junk Guild Mobile Weapons *MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame *MWF-JG71 Raysta *MWF-JG71 Raysta Yoon Sefan Custom *ZGMF-1017 Works GINN *YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H *ZGMF-X12 Gundam Astray Out Frame Vehicles and Support Units *Cornelius-class (Re.H.O.M.E.) Serpent Tail Mobile Weapons *MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L *ZGMF-1001 ZAKU Elijah Kiel Custom *ZGMF-1017 GINN Elijah Kiel Custom Vehicles and Support Units *METEOR ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) ''' '''Mobile Weapons *AME-WAC01 DINN Special Electronic Installation Type *AMF-101 DINN *UMF-4A GOOhN *YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms *XMF-P192P Proto-Chaos *ZGMF-600 GuAIZ *ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R *ZGMF-1000 ZAKU Warrior *ZGMF-1001/K Slash ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1001/M Blaze ZAKU Phantom *ZGMF-1017 GINN *ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam *ZGMF-X24S (RGX-01) Chaos Gundam *ZGMF-X31S (RGX-02) Abyss Gundam *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/α Force Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/β Sword Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X56S/γ Blast Impulse Gundam *ZGMF-X88S (RGX-03) Gaia Gundam *ZGMF-X999A ZAKU Trial Type Vehicles and Support Units *DRAGOON Flyer *Guul *Minerva-class *Nazca-class *VTOL Seaplane *YFX-M56S Core Splendor Gallery Gallerycover.jpg Gallery2cover.jpg kvnkdfsinfnsklfnsnfknscover.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astraycapa.jpg External Links *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny Astray on Wikipedia *http://www.mahq.net/mecha/gundam/destiny-astray/index.htm Category:Cosmic Era Category:Manga Category:Novels